


The Story of the Naples Coven

by iceprinceloki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Asexuality, Blood Drinking, Difficult Decisions, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gay, Gen, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pack Hierarchy, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Roughness, Same-Sex Marriage, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: An Original work, I'm posting because I want to get some reader insight before I continue, to help me make it as readable and enjoyable as I can. It's kind of an ABO dynamic but not really. The vampires of two covens agreed that when their bloodlines produces a dom and sub that they would unite the covens and have peace. now three hundred years later and there is a pair. too bad the sub is a little feisty and not easily bullied, just as well the dom isn't as savage as he seems.I suck at these nbut please please please read and let me know, if you get like two paragraphs in and go nah please tell me it sucks! :)
Relationships: Alec/Miriam, Alexander/Phillipe, Alexander/Phillipe/Augustan, Augustan/Phillipe, Ekon/Dominic, Elias/Dean, Elias/Phillipe, Emilia/Bernard, Maximilluas/Elias, Maximillus/Gabriel/Hadrian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. The beginning of the end

Our story starts three hundred and fifty years ago in what is now called Naples. There were two covens of vampires hunting the city and surrounding towns, these two covens were in opposition of each other. They competed for food, for territory, and for partners. It was a nightly battle to protect what was theirs and it soon became an all-out war when fledglings were being picked off and either destroyed or enslaved.

The leaders of the covens, Siegfried and Beren each close on one and a half thousand years old at the time, came together to discuss peace. Their covens met on neutral ground one night, their numbers totalled to forty vampires, it was a tense affair.

‘You have killed twelve fledglings in the last month!’ Beren yelled angrily. ‘You want peace after all you’ve done!?’

‘I didn’t tell them to kill the fledglings! I encouraged them to enslave them.’ Siegfried said, just as angry. ‘You have killed your share of our fledglings too, and in fact I believe you started it! We can keep fighting and trying to kill each other off or we come to an arrangement that benefits us both.’

Beren scowled at him, suspicious and fed up with their disputes. Peace would be incredible if they could achieve it, and if they could make it last.

‘What do you suggest?’ He asked grudgingly, not sure he should trust the other vampire but seeing no other way to have peace.

‘Neither of us have fledglings. My idea was to bond our two covens through a match.’

Beren raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, it wasn’t a bad idea, there was only one problem. ‘You and I are both karteria, it wouldn’t work even if I agreed; we would kill each other.’

Siegfried held up a hand to placate him, calm and clearly aware of the issue. ‘I do not mean us, I mean our future fledglings. When we have a pair between us we match them and our covens will join.’

‘Oh? And if neither of us ever has a pair? Assume all our fledglings are karteria or malakia, then what happens?’ Beren was proud of himself, poking holes in the plan.

Siegfried wasn’t fazed and Beren had to hand it to the other man, he had truly thought out all the possible arguments.

‘Then it will fall to our oldests to make fledglings until they have a pair.’

It was a good idea, it had been done before; the coven in Rome was made of two covens joined by a match. He had two mortals he had been watching and considering turning. It could work, but there must be a catch.

‘What if our fledglings refuse to make fledglings?’

‘That won’t be a problem, you know how it is; the undead love the living and want to preserve them as surely as mortals try to preserve flowers.’ Siegfried was watching him with a lazy expression.

Beren stood and paced back and forth slowly, trying to think about the potential benefits or pitfalls. Finding none that hadn’t been answered he faced Siegfried and held out his hand.

‘We have a deal.’

The two covens decided to separate from each other in the interim; Berens coven would have Naples as he had two new fledglings in the works, while Siegfried only had one. They wouldn’t be allowed into each other’s territory.

There was much disappointment and bitterness when all three the males turned out to be karteria. The animosity increased when Siegfried’s fledgling, Ekon, decided not to make others; preferring to be the only suitor available when a malakia turned up.

It took twenty years before Augustan the second born of Beren had his first fledgling. The beauty was named Phillipe, he had soft brown hair, stunning green eyes and was sweet and kind to all he met.

It angered Beren when Ekon turned down Phillipe, he saw the bond between maker and fledgling he decided to take the next malakia of their line instead. When Berens first born Marcus had Miriam three hundred years later Ekon didn’t even bother coming to meet her.

Ekon took over the coven two hundred years into his existence when Siegfried went into the sun. He had his hands full with running a coven of twenty vampires. Augustan and Marcus relaxed hoping that the deal wouldn’t be followed up on. They hadn’t heard from Ekon in half a century, they held their breath and prayed for the deal to be forgotten. It was an unwelcome shock when their prayers were unanswered.

***************************************************************

Dominic ran into his bedroom excitedly, he had to get changed into warmer clothes if he wanted to go on the hunt with the other fledglings. His plan was working better than he ever thought it would! All he had hoped was for Augustan to hear Marcus bragging about his own fledgling Miriam and how much more advanced she was compared to Augustans fledglings.

Now however Miriam was leaping over the invisible line! She had insisted that they get to separate from their makers and instead tag along with the other fledglings, against Augustans better judgement, to make Marcus eat his own words!

Dominic could sing he was so gleeful. He had been waiting for a year to be allowed to hunt without his maker looming over him. It was humiliating to be a year into his transformation and still have his maker babysitting him. None of the other fledglings had to be so carefully watched. Augustan would never hear a word from him, so Dominic had to be cunning.

Lucky for him Marcus was sympathetic to his plight and agreed to rile Augustan up. Marcus was as eager as Dominic for the fledgling to go out into the city of Naples with their coven. Dominic barely even finished explaining the situation before Marcus promised to help.

Marcus taunted Augustan in front of the other vampires while their fledglings slept in the early evening, making it near impossible for Augustan to ignore the challenge. As soon as Dominic rose that night his maker pulled him out to hunt, far too early for Dominic to feed but he soon discovered the reason.

Augustan had lain down the law for over two hours as they sat on a rooftop many kilometres from the coven house. Dominic had been sure to listen to his maker for once, afraid that if he broke even one rule he would never be allowed out again unsupervised.

‘If you even think about feeding on a druggie or drunkard you will find yourself locked in the cellars for a week, and I will bring you sustenance as though you are completely incapable of getting it for yourself! Do you understand?’ His maker glared at him suspiciously when he nodded frantically to every law imposed on him.

No feeding on drug addicts or alcoholics, children, dead bodies or whole families. Do not feed anywhere he could be seen or caught, and absolutely do not leave the body with bites; heal the bites and make it look like a robbery gone bad. All reasonable rules that Dominic had always known anyway, Augustan probably didn’t trust him to follow them if he was unsupervised.

‘No letting the other fledglings pressure you into breaking these rules or doing anything stupid!’

‘I understand Augustan, I promise I won’t do anything I’m not supposed to! I realize this is a privilege and I really do not want to lose it!’ Dominic responded earnestly, and watched his maker relax marginally.

Augustan put an arm around his back and tugged his fledglings head to rest on his shoulder. ‘The number one rule, the one you must not break under any circumstances whatsoever, you must never leave the boundaries of the city.’

Dominic looked up at his maker, confused and curious though he tried to hide it. ‘Why not? What’s beyond the boundaries?’

Augustan shushed him and squeezed his side gently. ‘Nothing for you to worry about young one. This is our territory and you’re safe so long as you’re in it.’

It didn’t matter to Dominic what was beyond the boundary, for although he usually took his makers words with a pinch of salt he’d never seen his maker so serious. This was perhaps the one time he should trust that he must not get involved in whatever was beyond the boundaries.

Dominic pulled on warmer trousers and a warm vest before he pulled on his warm fleece lined coat. It was winter and despite being a member of the undead he felt the chill, something the other fledglings playfully teased him about, but he couldn’t help it, he had been a summer child and never in his years as a mortal had he experienced such cold. He was ready to go. All he had to do was ensure that they abided by his makers rules and all would be well, he met up with the other fledglings in the courtyard.

Alexander approached him and gave him a bear hug. Alexander was the fledgling Augustan had made thirty years before him, and he was huge. Alexander and Augustan stood at a good six foot three, and had stocky builds that made anyone think twice before messing with them.

‘Good evening Dominic, are you excited for the hunt?’

Such a polite and soft spoken man for his formidable size, Alexander was a gentle giant so to speak. Dominic had never heard him raise his voice or say a bad word about anyone. Despite his sweet disposition Alexander was also a bit of a killjoy, a stickler for the rules and with his superior vampiric powers and strength he was well able to enforce the rules. Dominic could not help but feel slightly cheated having his older blood brother along for the hunt but at least it was better than having their maker.

‘Hi Alexander, I’m just hoping I can keep up…’ Dominic confided.

Alexander put a comforting hand on his shoulder and directed him towards the group. ‘You’ll be fine, they’re fast and used to the chase, but you’ll catch on quicker than you think. You are stronger than you’ve been able to learn.’

‘Hey Dominic! You’re coming with?’ Miriam looked surprised, and the other fledglings turned to face him when they heard her.

‘Yes, at last it seems I am trustworthy!’ Dominic laughed, gleeful and proud of himself for duping his overprotective maker.

Miriam smiled and Dominic felt his heart flutter at the sight. Miriam was five years further in the blood than him and he had a crush on her since the first time they met. She turned away from him and moved towards Alec, her long-time lover, putting a disappointed scowl on Dominic’s face. The blond haired, black eyed male was nearly as many years as Alexander in the blood and he was as formidable a foe should one cross him or threaten Miriam.

The rest of their party included Myron, the fledgling of Maximillus, he was twelve years in the blood; he was five eight, a brick wall and had stunning hazel eyes and sharp features. He was the kindest of the lot after Alexander, sweet and innocent, very laid back and very good at taking care of the other fledglings. The last two were Emilia and Bernard who were older fledglings of Augustan; Emilia being as old as Alexander and Bernard five years older. Bernard was adopted by Augustan after his maker abandoned him, something the fledgling was very tender about.

Dominic shook himself from his thoughts as the fledglings suddenly moved as one, running at lightning fast speeds. They ran too fast for mortals to see, Dominic himself was having a hard time running at the same speed with grace, having never really learnt to use the ability. He slammed on brakes as the others began scrambling up a wall to run across the rooftops of Naples, silent as cats. He stared up the wall apprehensively unsure how he was supposed to get up to the roof.

Alexander came up behind him and smiled reassuringly. ‘One foot at a time, seek to grip in the grooves between the bricks and you’ll be fine.’

The younger fledgling swallowed hard and felt his stomach clench anxiously. He was afraid he would fall, and it was a long way down. Alexander began to climb slowly, setting the example. He paused as he picked up of Dominic’s thoughts, he looked over his shoulder at his anxious younger sibling.

‘Even if you do fall you won’t be fatally wounded, you’ll heal before you know it anyway.’

With a burst of courage Dominic began to follow Alexander up the wall, finally reaching the roof safely and running to catch up with their little pack. It was a breath of fresh air for Dominic and he relished his new found freedom. He couldn’t understand why Augustan had denied him this for so long.

His companions occasionally dropped out of view one by one and he quickly realized they were feeding when they disappeared and he followed suit dropping into an alleyway where he found a man crying in pain and bleeding from several stab wounds. He stared at the man feeling pity welling up in his chest, he never relished the pain of others especially when he was the cause, something that frustrated Augustan no end.

The man had seen him and was reaching out with a bloodied hand. ‘Please help me, I’m dying I need help, I don’t want to die!’

As a vampire used to bringing death he knew from the amount of blood around the alley that there was no saving the suffering man even if assistance was summoned. Dominic crept towards him and held his hand trying to comfort him. Dominic bent to nuzzle his neck and gently bit into that fount of blood, drawing it from him slowly so as not to cause him more pain.

He was so weak he could barely grip the vampires’ hand, and in the blood Dominic saw what had happened, how the mortal was brutally attacked and robbed. Dominic became an unwilling observer of the man’s thoughts of his little girl and wife who was no doubt waiting for him in their home, never suspecting that he lay dying and would never return home.

With a vampires keenness he felt the heart slow and knew his prey would be dead in moments. A breathy thank you reached his sensitive vampire ears and the man was released from sharp fangs. Dominic healed the bite marks and tried to ignore the guilt in his stomach. Dominic lay the man down slowly and watched the dead corpse for a while. The fledgling felt it was such an injustice to kill a man like this, to leave his wife widowed and his beautiful little girl fatherless. 

Dominic nearly heaved as he felt the guilt eating at him from the stomach outward, and found himself wishing that he had tried to get the mortal help even though logically Dominic knew the man wouldn’t have survived long enough for help to arrive. He sighed as it became apparent that he couldn’t linger, someone would see him if he remained any longer. It was early in the evening after all and mortals were still bustling around the city.

Dominic wearily crawled up the wall in front of him as Alexander had instructed and found his fellows a few rooftops away, all satiated and content. They greeted him with lazy smiles and words of pride, making Dominic blush as it became clear that they had either listened in on the kill or used their powers to look through his eyes.

‘That was kind of you to kill him, you shouldn’t feel ashamed, and his family wouldn’t have wanted him to die so slowly in pain.’ Miriam said, sympathetic to his conflicted emotions.

As usual when he was emotional, Dominic couldn’t find the voice to answer, he never enjoyed killing, it was perhaps the hardest part of his existence as a vampire thus far. He sat with his companions and listened to the chatter, listen to their recounts of the kills they’d made. He wasn’t like them, that was clear to him and he felt like an outsider; he rarely interacted with them at the palazzo so hardly had a chance to make friends with them.

**********************************************************************************

Augustan was in Phillipe’s rooms ranting about Marcus’ behaviour and taunting. As well as expressing his frustration with Dominic, and how his fledgling was so resistant to everything he tried to teach him. The agitated vampire ran his hands through his thick blond hair and scrubbed his dark brown eyes, clearly stressed and angry.

‘Who is Marcus to judge how I raise my fledgling? His fledgling runs rampant and has him twisted around her little finger! At least my fledglings know who the boss is.’ He groused grumpily. ‘You would think that after all the time and energy I put into raising my fledglings the rest of the coven would be proud! Dominic isn’t as powerful as the others, it’s natural that I’m protective of him!’ 

Phillipe just shook his head disdainfully, all too used to his makers tirades. It was a nightly occurrence for his maker to vent to him about one thing or another, Dominic was the usual victim of Augustans frustration of late. Phillipe didn’t blame the boy, he would also feel suffocated if Augustan tried to boss him around like that.

‘What is Dominic’s problem with hunting with me anyway? None of my other fledglings ever complained!’ Augustan whined at him when he didn’t reply or look in any way sympathetic to his plight.

‘Well Augustan he is a year into the blood, you should have expected this, and you can’t shelter him forever…’ Phillipe tried to sooth his agitated maker. ‘Besides I didn’t like to feed with you around, remember?’

‘You still don’t like it.’ Augustan grumbled crossly. ‘But at least you humour me from time to time!’

Augustan rounded on Phillipe with an ugly expression marring his features. Phillipe flinched and jumped a bit nervously. Augustan immediately backed off, not liking the look on his oldest fledglings face. Phillipe was his first born fledgling and had been there for him through many challenges in his life. He really owed the green eyed beauty his sanity.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you….’ He murmured softly. ‘We have shared three hundred years in the blood and I do appreciate your insight but I don’t know what to do with it, and that scares me. I won’t be there to protect him one day and with his first year coming to an end….knowing what is to come in the next few weeks…’

Phillipe felt himself relaxing again as Augustan smiled kindly and walked to sit beside his long-time companion. Phillipe took his hands and stroked them comfortingly. He was proud of his maker, their relationship had progressed in leaps and bounds since Augustan had started making the effort to verbalize his feelings. They finally had come to a point where they weren’t on eggshells with each other and Phillipe savoured the quiet while it lasted.

‘Of your five fledglings only one so far has been of his position. The odds of another is so slim, you hardly need stress yourself.’ Phillipe said quietly.

Augustan brushed caramel hair away from pale cheeks and grasped Phillipe’s chin, he turned the man’s face towards his own and placed a chaste kiss on dusky pink lips, staring into his fledglings deep green eyes. He thought his words over carefully before he spoke, not wanting to be misunderstood.

‘I don’t know, he is different to the others, Marcus was right, he isn’t as advanced as his peers and let’s be honest he has that bearing. What worries me most is that if he is what I think then he will have to learn very soon to temper himself. He will be punished for it; and I can’t bear to watch some karteria punish my fledgling.’ Augustan sighed and wrapped his arms around Phillipe’s waist, he rested his head on his first born’s shoulder and relaxed as gentle fingers ran through his hair.

‘I know he will be fine, if he is then we will deal with it, but until he undergoes nascence we will not worry ourselves. It won’t be long now, he will present any night from now and then we can deal with whatever happens.’ Phillipe smiled as Augustan nodded in response.

‘Yes I suppose-‘

The doors to the room opened suddenly and Augustan rushed to stand between Phillipe and the intruder. He huffed in relief as he saw who had dared to interrupt their conversation.

‘Augustan! There’s been some movement along the border.’ Elias said as he walked into Phillipe’s chambers.   
He was an older vampire, nearly seven hundred years in the blood, who had been part of the coven for only six years after a few decades of solitude.

‘So what? No one would dare come into the city.’ Augustan sneered in irritation. ‘What are you panicking for?’

‘The fledglings are still out there, Alexander phoned us to say they’ve lost him, he scented something different from the direction of the border. Alexander saw him pushing the boundaries, taking chances.’

Augustan was on his feet and out the door before Phillipe could say a word. Elias stared at him uncomfortably, unsure what to say or do; only sure that he wasn’t supposed to be in the room of the consort. Phillipe smiled at him and stood to greet him with a soft hug. Elias wrapped his arms around the man and inhaled his scent, as he hadn’t done in decades. They separated after a long while and Elias put his mask back into place, he couldn’t let Phillipe truly see him after all that had passed.

‘Good evening Phillipe…’ He bowed his head cordially, never breaking eye contact.

Phillipe smiled and nodded back. ‘Hi Eli, I haven’t seen you in a few nights, are you well?’

‘I am, but I need to go, I shouldn’t linger here…’ Elias murmured turning and walking out before he could change his mind.

‘Elias are you going to avoid me forever?’

Elias sighed and looked back at Phillipe with saddened eyes. ‘You know what would happen if…’

‘I know but there’s no reason we can’t be friends….’ Phillipe had missed him, they had missed each other.

‘I’m afraid prezioso that would be even more impossible.’ Elias bowed to Phillipe and walked out.

Phillipe watched him leave and sighed, their relationship went back two hundred years, during a time when he and Augustan were estranged. Since Augustans return to his life they had spoken less and less, Elias being painfully aware that he was no match against Augustan, and Phillipe being painfully aware that the threat against Elias was very real.

Phillipe could still remember that strange twist of fate that brought them together. He had separated from Augustan eight years prior and was walking the world alone. One night in Prague he had spotted a drunken man passed out in the park. Having found no other sustenance that night he decided to make the kill. He darted out and as his hands landed on the man’s chest the hands of another landed on his. Phillipe looked up quickly and bumped noses with another vampire.

They scrambled apart and stared at one another, examining each other from head to toe. Phillipe stepped closer to try and take in the other males scent, finding him to be karteria. The other male had dark brown hair that looked faintly red in the light of the gas lamps lining the streets. His large eyes were an unusual shade of olive green, long lashes cast stiletto shadows on full cheeks. He was easily matched in height to Phillipe, and perhaps eighteen at most when turned, an impressive vampire.

Phillipe’s inner malakia had purred comfortably, unconsciously preening for the other vampire as they circled the mortal man. He had clearly been scented as a malakia and he held still as the new vampire approached him with a friendly smile.

‘Good evening…are you alone here?’

That voice had been the end of any potential resistance he may have had. Phillipe graciously introduced himself and shyly offered to share the kill, an offer he was taken up on. They had met up nearly every night thereafter for a few months until Phillipe finally asked Elias to travel with him. He never regretted that night or any of the nights they shared thereafter.

Phillipe smiled as he remembered some of his happiest memories with Elias. They had been well matched, and although Phillipe loved his maker, Elias was a kinder and more respectful karteria than Augustan had ever been and he felt himself pining for the bond they had once shared. All he could hope for was that Augustan would tire of him as he always did, and maybe he and Elias could have a second chance.

**********************************************************************************

Dominic’s plan hadn’t gone quite as he hoped. They had decided to ditch Alexander so that they could have some real fun. They demanded he go with them to a club, and they danced, fed and finally slid out of the establishment once they were sure Alexander couldn’t see them.

They staggered through the streets high, drunk and bursting with energy. They had fed off of drunk and drugged victims in the club, that was one rule broken already and it made Dominic cringe; he hoped it wore off before they went home and Augustan never found out. He would be locked up forever if he was caught.

They had somehow arrived at the boundary, all feeling the effects of the drugs and booze they had ingested via their victims. He hesitated as he watched them run over the boundary towards some woods. They turned when they realized he hadn’t followed.

‘Come on Dominic! What’s keeping you?’ Alec called out teasingly.

Dominic scowled at the jibe his rival had made and decided he wouldn’t be a wuss. It wasn’t like Augustan would ever find out, because if they told on him he could tell on them. Besides that he’d broken one rule already, what was one more, it was just this once right? He took a deep breath and was about to cross the boundary but something inside him made him want to turn back and return home.

He ignored the instinct and ran out to meet them and run with them through the forest, laughing, jumping and screeching as they played a game of tag. They collapsed in a clearing together, and sat telling jokes and stories. The wind blew cold against his back and Dominic frowned as he smelled something unusual. His whole body trembled and he pricked up his senses.

He listened carefully for any noise and sniffed to try and catch the smell again. It took a few minutes for him to realize that his companions had also fallen silent and were slowly moving themselves into a circle around him. They were only seven fledglings to begin with, but Alexander was somewhere in the city looking for them, they were now down to six young vampires; if there was a threat from an outsider they wouldn’t stand a chance.

Alec turned to Dominic suddenly looking surprised. ‘Dominic are you a year into the blood now?’

Dominic’s jaw dropped and he gave the other vampire an irritated and stunned look, unable to fathom how he could be asking such a thing when they were facing an unseen foe. ‘What does it matter?! We have a bigger problem don’t you think?’

Alec was about to answer when a soft voice spoke from beyond the clearing. ‘It matters more than you think child.’

‘Who are you and what do you want?’ Myron boomed angrily, turning in the direction of the voice and putting himself between the threat and the rest of them.

A tall blond haired man stepped out from the treeline, his hazel eyes fixed on Dominic, ignoring Myron completely. Dominic felt a tremor through his body as the man wouldn’t let him out of his sight. There was something predatory about him that made Dominic want to make himself as small as possible under the fierce gaze.

‘Who are you?’ Bernard shouted at the man furiously, hiding Emilia behind himself.

The man laughed at the terrified fledglings, finally looking away from Dominic. ‘Forgive my rudeness, my name is Ekon, you’ve wandered into my territory which is partly why I’m here.’

‘Partly?’ Miriam responded suspiciously, glancing at me and then back at Ekon.

Ekon nodded at her with a smile. ‘Yes, clever malakia, that’s why I’m here; I know Augustan, we go back quite far. He made me a promise a few hundred years ago, it seems fate is finally in my favour. I am here to take what is mine.’

Ekon stepped towards Dominic only to be blocked by Alec. ‘You will stay out of my way if you know what’s good for you fledgling…’ A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in annoyance at Alec.

‘He doesn’t even know. You can’t just take him without Augustans blessing!’ Emilia said indignantly, grabbing hold of Dominics arm.

Ekon looked surprised, turning his face from Alec to stare at Dominic. ‘You don’t know what you are?’

‘I’m a vampire?’ Dominic felt compelled to answer despite himself. ‘I don’t understand what you mean.’

‘You can’t smell me?’ Ekon questioned further. ‘You can’t smell yourself or your companions?’

‘Augustan would never allow you to do this!’ Bernard burst out suddenly. ‘He’s not a savage! He loves Dominic, and does everything he can to protect him!’

Ekon’s face softened slightly. ‘I do not doubt Augustans love for his fledglings, I’m sure we can resolve this easily enough. We will go speak to Augustan ourselves. I won’t hurt any of you…’

‘Would someone tell me what’s going on?’ Dominic said crossly, anxious and confused by the words coming from this unknown vampire.

Ekon took a step towards him, looking as though he meant to grab hold of Dominic. Chaos broke out. Emilia and Alec slammed into Ekon simultaneously and beat him back from the rest of them. Myron pinned Dominic, Miriam and Bernard to a tree; hiding them with his considerable bulk as Emilia and Alec fought Ekon.

Dominic hid his face in Myrons chest, covering his ears with his hands, trying to block the noises that were making him feel threatened. He had never felt like this before, but then again he had never seen vampire fight before either. Why were they being held back? Why were Emilia and Alec the only ones fighting? Surely if they all teamed up they could get rid of this Ekon.

Miriam yelled desperately to Alec, gripping Dominic and Bernard tightly and pulling them and Myron away from the clearing. ‘Alec! We must go!’

‘Then go!’ Emilia shouted back, her voice tainted with the bloodlust.

Dominic saw Ekon shove Emilia and Alec into a tree, winding them and then making his way over towards him.

‘Dominic run!’ Bernard shoved him and Myron grappled with Ekon.

Ekon slammed Myrons head against a tree, knocking him out cold. Dominic didn’t need telling twice as those hazel eyes focused on him and he caught the glimpse of sharp fangs.

‘Come on!’ Bernard grabbed his hand and pulled him at a run to escape the following vampire.

Ekon was running directly behind them, his big hand was reaching out to grab Dominic and the fledgling did the only thing he could think of. He dropped into a ball on the ground and Ekon tripped over him, falling on his face a few metres ahead. Dominic grinned at his victory and began running in a different direction. Ekon roared behind him and gave chase once again. Dominic weaved and feigned turns knowing Ekon was too big to manoeuvre as easily as he could.

Dominic almost laughed to hear Ekons frustrated growls but kept running as fast as he could. He glanced over his shoulder and laughed at Ekon who was struggling through the dense wood. He turned his head too late as he ran chest first into a low branch, falling on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

‘You! You stay where you are, you’re not leaving my sight again you insufferable little-!’

A crash through the trees and Ekon tumbled away from him, Augustan holding him down to the ground.

‘Ekon stop it!’ Augustans voice made Dominic fall totally still; there was some kind of force behind it that made him feel diminutive.

That force had always been there, but it felt different now, it was like it had been magnified a thousand times.

‘We made a deal Augustan! I did you a kindness three hundred years ago, you owe me.’ Ekon snarled as he tried to get up.

‘If you promise not to touch him I’ll let you up and we can talk.’

Ekon nodded jerkily and Augustan released him. Ekon and Augustan stood and faced each other, both en garde and not giving an inch.

‘I’m here for Dominic, he came willingly into my territory, we made a deal and its high time it’s honoured.’ Ekon tried to catch his breath even as he spoke.

Augustan nodded and crossed his arms. ‘I’m aware. He’s only just presented, he wasn’t like this when he left the palazzo. He doesn’t even know what he is or what we are. I haven’t told him yet.’

‘It’s par for the course, he will find out now, once you get out of my way. I am well within my rights to claim him. Even if we hadn’t made the deal I just won the chase, if you hadn’t barrelled into me he’d be mine now. So step aside Augustan and let nature take its course.’

Shock, icy coldness swept through Dominic and he stared back and forth between the two older vampires. He found himself laughing feebly in shock and horror.

‘What!? Augustan he must be delusional, he is insane!’

Augustan held up a hand to Dominic, silencing the disbelieving laughter that sprouted from his lips in that anxious moment.

‘Quiet Dominic. Ekon I want to confirm that this will ensure permanent peace between us?’ Augustan didn’t look at his fledgling, knowing the look he would see on the boy’s face.

Myron and the other fledglings came running through the trees gasping for breath and looking at Augustan with hope.

Ekon didn’t even blink at their arrival. ‘Yes, it will, our covens will be at peace there won’t be any need to squabble or antagonise each other. I presume we can discuss where our coven will reside in due course?’

Augustan nodded gravely and ran a hand through his hair. ‘I didn’t want to give him to you so soon Ekon. I trust you know the consequences if you harm him beyond acceptable limits?’

Ekon nodded and waved Augustans fear away. ‘I’m no fool, I won’t risk this peace, I’ve had as hard a time as you have in keeping my lot under control.’

‘I shall take them back to the palazzo and return to you tomorrow to discuss the arrangements. They will be punished for their insolence I assure you.’ Augustan turned his back on Ekon and helped Dominic to his feet.

Ekon protested sharply in response. ‘Dominic stays.’

The others immediately started to argue, angry and indignant on Dominics behalf they begged Augustan to refuse. He held his hand up for silence and turned to look at Dominic he watched his fledglings terrified eyes. Dominic was panicking; he was hyperventilating and staring pleadingly at his maker, asking for Augustan to take him home. The glint in his makers eye told the fledgling he might not get his wish.

‘No I feel it would be better if Dominic can come home and prepare himself for the match surrounded by family. You understand it would make the transition easier.’ Augustan tried to persuade Ekon.

‘No! If he returns he will simply find a way to become impure! If he returns with you it is only after I claim him.’

The master vampires stared at each other silently, each challenging the other to back down or cause war. Augustan looked at Dominic again and cringed internally when he saw the confused and frightened face looking back at him.

Augustan gave in first and nodded. ‘Very well. Make it quick and painless.’

He turned his back on Ekon and Dominic and walked towards the other fledglings, ordering them back to palazzo.

Dominic whispered in absolute horror with his eyes still pinned on his maker. ‘What?’ He started shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

‘Augustan what do you mean? What deal? What’s going on?’ Emilia yelled on her younger blood brothers behalf.

‘Quiet, I said go back to the palazzo. I am your superior and you will do as I order!’ Augustan left no room for argument.

They slowly turned and started heading back to the palazzo, Miriam stroked Dominic’s cheek gently as she walked passed him. Then he was alone with Augustan and Ekon.

Ekon stepped towards Dominic and grabbed his arm tugging him towards the clearing he had found them in. He was smiling as he watched Dominic give his maker the most betrayed look. Augustan leaned against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, resolutely avoiding looking at them.

Dominic was shaking and stumbled often as they made their way back to the clearing. Dominic felt more self-conscious and vulnerable than he ever had before. Augustan was supposed to always protect him like he promised he would when Dominic was newly made, but there was nothing he could do to save Dominic from this; or rather nothing he was willing to do.

The older vampire walked next to him holding his free hand comfortingly. Dominic was torn emotionally, unable to decide if he wanted to pull his hand away from Ekon in anger or hide his face and do as he was told.

They arrived at the clearing and Ekon turned to face him, he took both of Dominic’s hands in his own and walked backwards into the centre of the clearing, tugging Dominic with him. Dominic wanted to puke, he had his suspicions about what was about to happen. He’d never been told officially by anyone but he’d heard the lewd comments made by older vampires who thought no one was listening. It was something he had guessed was special and to be shared with a chosen partner.

Ekon was his partner now though. The thought made him shiver in disgust and he glared at Ekon when they came to a stop.

Ekon released one hand and stroked his face slowly, eyes following his fingertips as the trailed over Dominics cheek to his jaw. ‘My name is Ekon.’

That was unexpected, he thought he was about to be assaulted, not introduced. Ekon was now calm and soft spoken, he was acting like Dominic would run away if he spoke too loudly.

‘Since your maker couldn’t be bothered to tell you anything of importance it falls to me. Listen well because I won’t explain twice.’ Ekon wrapped his free arm around Dominic’s waist and pulled him close. ‘You are a malakia, I am a karteria. That means you are to be my subordinate partner.’

Dominic tried to pull away angrily. ‘I am not a slave to be bullied by some man I don’t know!’

‘I didn’t say slave, I said subordinate.’ Ekon was calm and held fast to Dominic, not letting him have an inch.

‘What’s the difference?’ Dominic sneered disdainfully.

Ekon didn’t rise to his attitude his just stroked a hand up and down Dominics back. ‘It’s a partnership. I have some measure of authority over you but I won’t use it if I don’t have to, I can be very fair. Our covens agreed centuries ago that when a pairing came up we would be matched, you and I are that paring which will unite our covens.’

Dominic didn’t know what to say, this man was odd. What he was saying made no sense. What did he have to do with some old deal? Why was this his problem?

‘What’s going to happen now is I’m going to mark you, unlike other bruises or cuts you receive my mark won’t heal unless I heal it myself. You’ll wear my mark as a badge of honour and loyalty.’ Ekon continued as though he hadn’t picked up on Dominics thoughts. ‘Hold still and breathe, this won’t be more than a pinch.’

Ekon brushed his cheek against Dominics and kissed his jaw. Dominic baulked and shoved at Ekons chest defiantly. Ekon hushed him and cupped the back of his neck, ignoring the building panic of the fledgling.

‘Relax…’ Ekons lips were against his throat and Dominic did the only thing he could think of.

He drove his knee upwards and hit Ekon squarely as intended; Ekon released him and doubled over in pain. Dominic took his chance and ran as fast as he could back to the palazzo. He had to find Maximillus or Phillipe, even Elias would probably help him.

As he ran he thought furiously to himself that Ekon wasn’t his superior or partner or whatever he was trying to be, Dominic would die before letting this happen.

The voice taunted him in his mind about what Augustan would say.

Dominic faltered but shook his head stubbornly. Augustan was his maker and he was supposed to protect him.

The voice sneered again that if Augustan really cared he would have protected him, so why hadn’t he. Dominic’s stomach churned at the thought and he wondered if the voice was right.

Ekon was hot on his tail again, yelling his name and ordering him to stop. Dominic felt the panic rising. I don’t want this! I can’t do this! I can’t think of a way out! This cannot happen. He pushed himself to run faster, he jumped off the rooftops and ran through the streets hoping to loose Ekon in the maze.

As before however Ekon outmatched him and he was held in those arms again, unable to move. Ekon pulled Dominic forward, and Dominic tried to set his feet into the ground. I am not going anywhere with you! He thought desperately knowing Ekon could hear his thoughts. I am not going to give myself to you, monster! I don’t want this! Dominic could feel warm tears on his cheeks and he dealt one hit to Ekons large hand on his hip, he was panting in his mind numbing fear and anger.

‘Hold still you’re making this worse than it needs to be.’ Ekon said firmly picking Dominic up with the arm around his waist and bending his face to Dominics neck.

The fledgling kicked out at him savagely and tried to pull away, lifting his shoulder and droping his jaw to hide his neck. Ekon grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head to one side, he again pressed his lips to Dominic’s neck. Dominic froze as those sharp fangs slid through his flesh like a hot knife in butter.

He swooned and felt himself melt against Ekon against his will. His mind was cloudy and he felt heedy while Ekon pulled the blood from his veins. He felt light and warmth spread across his face, Dominic frowned and made a noise of distress. Ekon had released his hair and was stroking his back again. Dominic felt the heat in his limbs and shivered, Ekon’s pull leaving him gasping and whining in distress.

Dominic buried his face in Ekon’s shoulder and gripped those arms tightly with his hands as the heat built and then faded slowly. Ekon removed his fangs slowly and kissed the aching flesh kindly. He peppered Dominics face with kisses, murmuring his name and words of praise. Dominic pushed at his chest weakly trying to get away.

‘Sleep.’ Ekon said as his hand brushed Dominics face.

Dominic couldn’t resist the order and he closed his eyes, went limp in the master vampires arms and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Augustans heart was in turmoil when Ekon demanded Dominic be his immediately. Dominic was his blood child and he loved him but sacrifices must be made for the greater good of the coven. If giving Dominic to Ekon would bring peace then Augustan would do it. Despite the tentative peace that waited for a match the two covens still had run-ins and pushed each other’s buttons for sport. It would finally be over as the two covens were pulled together under one banner.

He didn’t expect Ekon to want Dominic claimed immediately but saw his reasoning; if Dominic could find a way to soil his purity so Ekon wouldn’t take him then he would make use of it. Not that Dominic knew anything about what was to happen. Still Augustan wished he could take Dominic somewhere familiar for a few weeks to help him become accustomed to the idea first.

Now Dominic was being pulled to some clearing in the woods by Ekon so that he could be claimed by the karteria. He couldn’t shake the stare aimed at him with those large tearful grey eyes and Augustan almost called him back to take him home, but he knew he couldn’t, that would cause a war and that was the last thing Augustan wanted with Ekon.

A roared boomed from the direction of the clearing and Augustan heard things being thrown and crushed. Augustan followed the noise, dreading what he would find; if Ekon had killed or hurt Dominic he would never be forgiven.

Augustan found them together in an empty alleyway, Dominic cradled in Ekon’s arms; swooning as his blood was pulled from him and the mark was made. He stood by silently and waited for them to separate. Dominic was whimpering and Ekon used his power to spell him asleep. Dominic crumbled in the man’s arms and Ekon scooped him up bridal style.

‘I heard you yelling.’ Augustan said lightly. ‘I thought something had happened.’

Ekon approached him and shook his head, eyes fixed on Dominic’s face. ‘He tried to run, it was resolved, no harm done.’

Augustan stepped out into the street. ‘I’ll show you to the palazzo and your room.’

Ekon smiled at him. ‘Thank you, I’m glad our arrangement is finally fulfilled, he was worth waiting for. You’ve done a good job with him.’

‘Thank you, I hope your approval lasts, he’s not easily controlled.’

Ekon hummed nonchalantly and walked beside Augustan quietly. Augustan looked at the bite on his fledglings neck and winced to see it was still bleeding slightly; it wasn’t a love bite that was certain, it would be sore when he woke up.

They walked into the palazzo and found the fledglings in the front parlour with Elias and Maximillus explaining the entire situation.

‘Then he was like “no I’m claiming him now!” and we tried to stop him!’ Emilia imitated a deep commanding voice.

Elias looked at them as they walked in and nudged his maker. Maximillus turned to face them and he walked over quickly to greet Ekon.

‘Welcome to my home Ekon, it’s been sometime; last I saw you must have been a century ago. How are you keeping?’ Maximillus could never be rude, it was endearing.

Ekon returned the courtesy he was shown. ‘It has been too long, fortunately now we will see one another more often. I have been well, I have been keeping busy. Yourself? I heard you have taken on two mortals.’

‘Ah yes!’ Maximillus turned to the parlour again. ‘Hadrian, Gabriel come here.’

Hadrian and Gabriel were twin boys, who shared an uncanny resemblance to Elias; although they were only thirteen. Gabriel all but bounded over and held Maximillus’ hand, greeting Ekon cheerfully. Hadrian stalked over with a scowl and stood at a short distance from Maximillus, he said nothing to their guest, which raised Maximillus’ eyebrow in disapproval. Their relationship was rocky, Maximillus had essentially bought them from their mother a month prior, but as far as the boys knew they had been kidnapped and their mother had no idea where they were.

Phillipe hated it, he thought the boys were being forced to grow up too fast; his sympathy for Hadrian irritated Maximillus no end. Augustan hated it when Phillipe started his ranting over the treatment and condition of the boys. It was none of their business and Maximillus was free to do as he pleased, being the oldest karteria of their coven. Luckily Phillipe was a malakia, Maximillus couldn’t fight with him over his instincts after all.

‘I’m sure you must be exhausted, if you’ll follow me I’ll show you to a room where you can relax and refresh yourself.’ Maximillus started towards the stairs.

Ekon and Augustan walked side by side behind the vampire as he talked about the history of the house. Augustan took a few looks at Dominic’s pale face as they walked, worry boiling his insides as his fledgling was still unconscious. It was a testament to Ekons’ power that he hadn’t woken or even begun to stir.

They arrived at the room and Maximillus walked them in. ‘You will find the room is fully stocked with anything you could possibly need, I will have Gabriel bring you a change of clothes; any preference to colour?’

Ekon set Dominic on the bed gently, removed his shoes and then turned to face them. ‘Greens would be perfect if you have.’

Maximillus bowed his head and walked out with the boys, giving a soft instruction for Gabriel to fetch clothes for Ekon and Hadrian to fetch clothes for Dominic. Augustan shut the door behind them and stood awkwardly across from Ekon.

‘So it’s finally done.’ Augustan said finally, to fill the silence.

‘It would seem so.’ Ekon politely agreed; face showing no sign of what he felt.

Augustan walked over to Dominic slowly and stroked his cheek. ‘As much as I am grateful I wasn’t malakia I am sorry it’s fallen to one of mine.’

Ekon placed a warm hand on his shoulder and turned Augustan to stand face to face. ‘It would have been strange to have you as my malakia….but I’d never have harmed you nor will I harm him.’

‘I hope you mean that.’ Augustan smiled wryly. ‘Remember how they had us court before I presented?’

Ekon laughed. ‘I remember you were so shy! So awkward and squeamish about being mine, remember what you said to me the first time they left us alone and I tried to take you into my arms?’

‘Oh yes I yelled ”You keep those things away from me!” while I battered your chest with pathetic slaps!’

They sniggered together and Augustan nudged Ekon lightly with his shoulder. ‘I trust you with my fledgling, don’t make me regret it, he’s all bark usually but don’t ever think he won’t bite…’

‘I’ll remember that.’ Ekon said gratefully.

Augustan pulled away and walked out of the room leaving Ekon alone with his new partner. Ekon sat beside Dominic and watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept. The fledgling was beautiful, he smelled amazing too; that freshly presented malakia scent. He repressed a sigh at the thought of that scent being mixed with his own in a few hours. Dominic was well worth the wait, he thought, the fledgling had put up a good fight and it was something to be proud of.

His spell would last until he relaxed his hold on the boy’s mind, he contemplated waking his lover to take a bath or leaving the younger man until after he had bathed. He opted for the latter and went into the adjacent bathroom, leaving his charge behind. He relaxed into the water and let it soak through his stiff muscles, while he savoured the smell of the soaps.

The bath was luxurious, it was sunk into the floor, tucked in a corner, and was the shape of a quarter circle, it was deep enough that he could stand on the bottom and still be covered to his neck. Ekon reckoned that several men could laze about inside the tub at the same time. He lay back when he finished washing and fell into thought about his new lover.

Dominic was sweet, from what he had seen in the boys blood he had led a good life, happily single for most of it. He was beautiful, he was confused but Ekon knew he would come around. How he came to be in the coven was a curious question, he hadn’t seen the reason in the blood but he was sure he would find out eventually.

It was with a disappointed sigh that Ekon climbed out of the warm water and walked out into the bedroom. He found the clothes left by the mortal boy and dressed quietly, he was slowly releasing his hold on Dominic. The fledgling blinked at him blearily as he woke, he scrambled up when he realized who was in front of him and that he didn’t know where he was.

‘What the hell? Where are we?’ Dominic whispered as he clamoured over the other side of the bed, putting it between them as a barrier.

Ekon held his hands up peaceably and walked towards him. ‘We are in a room in Maximillus’ palazzo, your maker left you here with me, and you’re entirely safe.’

Dominic backed away suspiciously. ‘You bit me!’

‘And I will do so again.’ Ekon calmly replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand. ‘You need to bath and get dressed in clean clothes.’

Dominic opened and closed his mouth, unable to find his voice while Ekon watched him amusedly.

‘You may speak in my august presence; I’m feeling generous tonight!’ Ekon joked playfully.

‘You aren’t coming near me with those things ever again!’ Dominic exploded. ‘That really hurt! It was mean and unnecessary!’

Ekon laughed softly and moved with vampiric speed to stand in front of Dominic, arms wrapped around the smaller man’s waist. ‘It wasn’t so bad, don’t exaggerate. I know full well how it feels, you can’t lie to me.’

He pulled Dominic’s shirt off abruptly, followed by his trousers. Dominic yelped in protest but couldn’t escape the more experienced vampire. He pulled at the grip and ensured to keep his neck far away from Ekon. Ekon laughed and let him go suddenly. Dominic sprawled backwards on the bed and glared at him angrily.

‘I really was just trying to get you into the bath faster…’ He collapsed to lie on his side beside Dominic, head propped up on his elbow. ‘But now I think it would be nicer to just lay here, don’t you agree?’

Dominic scrambled up and ran for the door, Ekon’s laughter following him as he ran. Phillipe I have to find Phillipe! That was all Dominic could think of as he ran through the palazzo towards the consort’s chambers; he prayed that the man would be there. Crashing into the rooms he frantically looked around.

‘Phillipe!’

‘Dominic? What on earth? Where are the rest of your clothes?’ Phillipe had dropped his book in surprise when Dominic slammed the door open, he stooped down to pick it up as Dominic rushed over to grab him in a hug.

‘Phillipe we disobeyed Augustan and went over the boundary, and this vampire Ekon thinks I am his possession or something, and he wants to bite me but he already bit me once and that was enough for me! He put me to sleep and then I woke up and he stripped me of everything but what you see now and then he threw me on the bed and got on beside me! I ran and now I think he’s going to follow me you must help me hide!’ Dominic finished his tale of woe and stared expectantly at his makers lover.

‘Dominic dear heart, please say that again slowly.’ Phillipe picked up the afghan from the bed and draped it over Dominic gently, covering his body from the cold air of the evening.

Dominic looked frustrated and impatient, and he almost glared at the consort. ‘I said: The other fledglings and I went to the boundary and crossed it, we met this crazy vampire called Ekon who told me I’m his malakia and then bit me! And it hurt! He put me to sleep and when I woke up he wanted to bite me again, but I wouldn’t let him. So he tried to get me on the bed but I ran away and I am pretty sure he is following. I need help to hide until he gives up and leaves the palazzo.’

Phillipe frowned in confusion now and he held Dominic still by the shoulders. He leaned in and sniffed the bite on his neck gingerly, pressing it with his fingers. Dominic hissed and slapped Phillipes hand away.

‘Are you going to help me or not?’

Phillipe opened his mouth but Ekon’s voice answered. ‘Even if he did hide you I’d find you, you smell like me.’

Dominic spun around and clung to Phillipe’s arm, hiding behind the man. ‘Just leave me alone you psycho! I don’t even know you!’

‘Firstly you are not allowed in this room, I’ll thank you to get out before I call for Augustan or one of the other karteria.’ Phillipe glared at Ekon who backed out slowly. ‘Secondly he isn’t lying sweet one….’ Phillipe said, a sympathetic wince on his face. ‘Augustan can tell you the whole story, it’s not my place to talk to you about the political side.’

Dominic frowned and stared at the floor when he realized Phillipe was being serious. ‘What? Ekon…..He was telling the truth? He wasn’t wrong? I’m his whatever I am?’

Phillipe put an arm around Dominic’s shoulders and pulled him close in a hug. ‘It’s not all bad, I’ll explain later, for now we need Augustan here.’

‘Augustan is on his way, he stepped out briefly.’ Elias’ soft voice joined the conversation as he stood in the doorway with Ekon.

Phillipe’s whole posture and voice softened at the presence of his friend. ‘Thank you Eli, perhaps you can teach this brute about the sanctity of a malakia’s room?’

Elias frowned at Ekon. ‘You’re three hundred years old and you stepped into a malakia’s rooms? Without his karteria present? As a stranger no less?’

Ekon had the grace to blush and swallow hard before answering. ‘I apologize for the intrusion, I was tracking down Dominic.’

‘Hmm be that as it may it’s still not on.’ Phillipe said with a disdainful shake of his head. ‘I hope you have the respect to not bother Dominic in his rooms as you please.’

‘Of course I do.’ Ekon looked offended. ‘You ought to mind me, I’m not going to be bossed around or chastised by one of your position.’

Elias stiffened and Phillipe rushed over to grab him. ‘Elias leave it.’

Elias glared at Phillipe but stepped away from Ekon. Ekon laughed at him fondly. ‘Still so quick to temper Elias. Somethings never change.’

Augustan and Maximillus appeared in the doorway and got between the two karteria. Augustan walked into the room and tried to kiss Phillipe on the cheek in greeting.

Phillipe wasn’t having it. ‘You didn’t tell me he presented, or that Ekon already claimed him. He was supposed to be told before it happened.’

‘It wasn’t in the cards my heart, Ekon explained what mattered to him anyway.’ Augustan tried to smooth over his partners irritation.

‘That’s stuff and nonsense. You could have brought him here beforehand, let me talk to him. As for Ekon, he has been absolutely appalling in behaviour!’ Augustan didn’t seem to know what to say. Phillipe was getting more irritated by the minute. ‘On top of him just deciding to lay claim on an unsuspecting malakia he has absolutely no manners to speak of! He barged in here as though he owns this palazzo, no warning or request for permission. Then he has the nerve, the audacity, to refer to me as though I am lesser than he is.’

‘Augustan send Dominic out to me so I can return him to my rooms while you fix your errant malakias attitude.’ Ekon said crossly, glaring at Phillipe.

Phillipe, shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth before he turned slowly towards Ekon. His face turned a deep red, he sucked his cheeks in and lips pressed in a thin line. Ekon looked nervous suddenly as Phillipe approached him with the ease of a cat stalking a bird.

Phillipe raised a hand and slapped Ekon on the face sharply, making a satisfying whack that made Dominic grin.

‘How dare you?’ Phillipe said, putting a finger in Ekon’s face. ‘I have a name, it’s Phillipe, I am a person not an object! I am consort to your malakias maker, which does not make me any less of a person. Refer to me in such a way again and I’ll make sure you’re sorry for it; one way or another.’

‘Phillipe that’s enough!’ Augustan cut across harshly, pulling Phillipe away and pushing him back towards Dominic.

Phillipe flushed in indignation at the rough treatment. ‘Did you not hear what he said about me? You want Dominic to be in hands like his? He’s an absolute-!’

‘I am your karteria and you will obey me!’ Phillipe stared at Augustan with a hurt look on his face, his maker never used his title against the malakia and it stung him that Augustan would use it now. Augustans face softened at Phillipe’s distaste. ‘I am not just sending Dominic with Ekon.’

‘Augustan?’ Ekon said quietly, he was confused and suspicious.

Augustan smiled at him and walked out the door. ‘We need to discuss how we will merge our covens, living arrangements and such. Meanwhile Phillipe will take Dominic to his rooms where he can bath and refresh himself, and Phillipe can explain the particulars.’

Ekon eyed Dominic, not liking the worry that creased the young man’s brow. He supposed it must be nerve wreaking to not know what was going on in your own body, in your own life. The boy stared at him unblinkingly as if waiting for him to pounce, it wasn’t how Ekon wanted to be looked at and he conceded to Augustans instructions.

‘I will see you tomorrow night Dominic.’ He gave a gentle bow of his head.

Augustan, Ekon and Maximillus walked away talking amicably about what had happened in each coven since they had last spoken. Elias remained in the doorway waiting to accompany them safely to Dominic’s rooms.

Phillipe took the fledgling by the hand and led him out into the passageway. Elias tailed them silently, the shadow of a guardian angel protecting them. Dominics room was a few doors down from Phillipe’s, their rooms were higher up than Ekons room and Augustans room.

‘I’m sure you are very confused and that heathen didn’t explain anything of importance to you.’ Phillipe started. ‘You know that you are malakia and he is karteria correct?’

‘Yea he mentioned that…’ Dominic muttered unhappily as they walked into his room.

Elias stopped outside the door and watched them calmly. Phillipe looked over to him and frowned.

‘Dominic may Elias come in?’

Dominic raised a quizzical eyebrow and shrugged. ‘Uh sure? He never needed my permission…’

‘You’ll find I do now.’ Elias said as he waked in and closed the door. ‘Your rooms are your safe space away from Ekon and any other karteria you want to avoid.’

‘I’d never want to avoid you?’ Dominic exclaimed. ‘I’ve known you for almost a year! I like you! You’re my friend Elias.’

‘He is also an unmatched karteria…’ Phillipe said gently.

‘So what? What does that even mean?’ Dominic was led into the bathroom where Phillipe ran a hot bath for him.

Once Dominic was settled in the water Elias and Phillipe seated themselves on the vanity counter.

‘You know you are male correct?’ Phillipe started. ‘That is the sex you were born with?’

‘Uh last I checked yes.’ Dominic mockingly looked down at himself and gave Phillipe a sardonic expression.

Phillipe ignored his tone and continued. ‘Well malakia and karteria are a similar concept. They aren’t the same as sex, they are genders.’

‘Like gender identities you mean?’ Dominic asked slowly.

Elias nodded. ‘Exactly, gender identities is a good way to put it.’

Dominic mulled that over for a moment as he rinsed himself of the soap and climbed out of the bath to dry off. He knew about gender identities because he’d specialized in that general area as a mortal, it was how he’d gotten into the coven in the first place! ‘Okay so how do they work? What makes you one or the other? Like what’s the difference?’

‘Well first of all you must realize it’s not a choice, you can’t choose to be one or the other and there are no defining traits per say. There is no sign of which you will be until you present.’ Phillipe let that sink in.

‘So…it’s a bit like coming out as gay?’

Elias and Phillipe looked at each other awkwardly. ‘Not quite, but almost….’ Elias said slowly. ‘It’s more like realizing you don’t fit the specific social quota for you sex.’

‘Like being transgender you mean?’ Dominic was feeling even more confused than he had before. ‘Are you saying I’m actually mentally female and Ekon is mentally male?’

‘No not at all!’ Phillipe was quick to interject. ‘You are male, that doesn’t change any more than it does if you were homosexual. You are and always will be male, you just have a new and uniquely vampiric element to your gender now.’

‘Let me explain it like this, a karteria can be male or female and their key characteristic is that they have very protective and dominating instincts, it’s meant to make them better able to protect members of the coven; basically the so called tops. Malakia are more subservient in nature, they tend to be caretakers, very empathetic and supposedly ruled by emotion more than logic; basically the so called bottoms.’ Elias was clinical in his explanation while Dominic walked into his bedroom to get dressed.

Phillipe added to the information quickly before Dominic could speak. ‘Then there are neutr, they are the asexuals of the vampire world. They can go either way but usually aren’t ruled by instinct like the rest of us, we suspect they are more for fulfilling tasks the malakia and karteria couldn’t or wouldn’t do.’

‘That sounds so primitive and stupid.’ Dominic said blankly as he finished dressing. ‘There’s no such thing as tops and bottoms in the real world anyway, and even if there were it couldn’t be healthy for one partner to be the boss and the other a slave all the time.’

‘We aren’t humans…’ Phillipe said gently, not rising to the combative attitude Dominic was displaying. ‘It’s not the same for us…we live for a long time and when we form covens they are tightknit and the hierarchy is very hard won.’

Dominic finished dressing and sat down on the couch by his fireplace, Phillipe sat beside him and Elias took the armchair. ‘It’s still stupid, I’m supposed to bow and scrape to Ekon? A man I don’t know and really don’t like?’

‘It’s not like that, Ekon can force you to do things but it’s frowned upon these days for karteria to use that power. You will usually have a voice even if he doesn’t agree with what you say he will most likely listen to you.’ Elias filled in for Phillipe who seemed lost for words. ‘These days it is a partnership, and it should be treated as such, it’s no longer a natural necessity to follow those instincts.’

‘Okay so what about the biting thing? What’s that about? And why hasn’t the bite healed?’ Dominic pressed on, the information was getting a bit much but he didn’t know if they would be able to talk to him the next night; he had to learn all he could now while he was away from Ekon.

Phillipe blushed hotly and Elias smiled wryly and questioned him playfully. ‘It felt good didn’t it?’

Dominic spluttered indignantly and tried to deny it, face blood red. Elias and Phillipe laughed softly and Phillipe put an arm around him.

‘It’s alright, we know how it felt…it’s supposed to feel that way.’ Phillipe soothed his ruffled feathers. ‘In the old days it was a way to calm fledglings who hadn’t presented, and it was a way to lay claim to and bond with malakia. When you drink from your partner you see all their memories and feelings and it’s obviously a very intimate situation. The bite won’t heal because it’s meant to warn off other karteria, that you’ve been claimed.’

‘What does being a malakia mean though?’ Dominic said frustratedly.

Phillipe and Elias stared at each other thoughtfully. Phillipe slowly found the words to answer him. ‘If Elias was my karteria he would basically be my husband, he would be my protector, lover, confident and we would be bound to each other tightly. I would be his better half I suppose, kind of like a wife? It’s difficult to explain it….’

Dominic held up his hands keeping them both silent while he gathered his thoughts. ‘I am not gay.’

‘That won’t be a real problem per say….’ Phillipe said quietly.

Elias saved Phillipe from explaining and captured Dominic with his no nonsense tone. ‘Regardless of your preference, your gender and so forth that you had as a mortal you are now a vampire, your vampiric gender is malakia. It doesn’t make you any less of a man or more effeminate, but it does change how you think and act minutely; you don’t need to be gay to be with Ekon. So long as you are of opposing genders you won’t have a problem.’

‘If I’m like his wife won’t I have to do wife things?’ Dominic said meaningfully. ‘I’m pretty sure being a vampire won’t change how I feel about that.’

‘It’s unlikely that you’ll ever have sex.’ Elias deadpanned, not shy or sensitive to Dominics plight in the least. ‘Drinking each other’s blood will be more than satisfying.’

Phillipe nodded in agreement. ‘He’s right, just because you can have sex doesn’t mean you will, it’s very unlikely that Ekon would do that. It isn’t necessary when the blood is so much better.’

‘I didn’t think it was that great.’ Dominic grumbled.

Elias shrugged and Phillipe smiled wryly as he answered. ‘You didn’t bite him back, when you are trapped in that circle of constant blood loss and gain you’ll feel differently.’


End file.
